


OBRAS EN PROCESO MENÚ ~

by OrangePortal24



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic), Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Obras en proceso, Other, actualización de algunos capítulos, próximamente, ¡Nuevos personajes!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: He esperado para subir nuevas  cosas para leer pero el trabajo es absorbente y casi no he tenido tiempo , espero que al menos esta ves las actualizaciones sean un poco menos largas de tiempo , gracias por tod@s personas que leen lo que escribo los quiero mucho gracias :) <3





	

1.-Así me enamore de ti (Actualización)  
Resumen:Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rooster Theeth RED VS BLUE .  
Este es un mundo alternativo donde los personajes de Red vs Blue viven una vida casi normal en una pequeña ciudad Church es un policía de medio tiempo y Caboose es un mesero en un restaurante familiar .

2.-Detective Barbara*Nuevo*  
Resumen: Barbara investiga la vida personal de todos y descubre muchos secretos vergonzosos .

3.-Los Rooster Fantasmas *Nuevo*  
Resumen : Joel y Adam por accidente toman una pistola de verdad , así que después de la muerte ellos se convierten en fantasmas destinados a hacer maldades en las oficinas de Rooster Teeth .

4.-Conociendo a tus compañeros *Nuevo*  
Resumen: Burnie decide salir con unos amigos a un antro pero descubre algo sobre Joel que lo dejara sorprendido.

5.- Nieve *Nuevo*  
Resumen: Caboose se enferma durante las fiestas y Church decide hacer algo por el. 

6.-Fuera de servicio *Nuevo*  
Resumen: Grif y Simmons han sobrevivido de alguna forma a los Zombies , pero Simmons no tolera una gripe .

7.-Tratos ( Actualización)  
Resumen : Cuando todos nacemos nos es asignado un ángel de la guardia , pero Tucker no es muy creyente de esas cosas. 

8.-Niña Lobo *Nuevo*  
Resumen: Derek huye al entrarse que sera padre , 6 años mas tarde regresa para conocer a su hija .

9.-Curas de Sangre *Nuevo*  
Resumen : Piers despierta pensando que esta muerto .. bueno a si era literalmente hasta que es rescatado por Umbrella 

10.-Hilos rojos *Nuevo*  
Resumen : Des es un niño tranquilo pero ¿Que pasa cuando juntan a un niño de ciudad con uno de campo?.

 

 

 

Bueno es todo por ahorita posiblemente añada algunos especiales navideños ~

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustas algún Fic hacérmelo saber y pondré todo mi tiempo en el .


End file.
